If Only She Knew
by voicelikeabell
Summary: First songifc. Botan's feelings on Yusuke and Keiko's relationship.


HI EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!! I was really bored so I decided to write a songfic! ^_^ I like this song, and for sum reason it reminds me of Boton. Even though Yusuke and Keiko make a really cute couple, I've always thought that Boton had a crush on him. These are jus my thoughts on how Boton might feel if she was jealous of him and Keiko.  
  
This isn't a Boton/Yusuke, if that's what your thinking, this is just how Boton FEELS, they are not a couple, I like Yusuke/Keiko as a couple ^__^  
  
PLEEZE R/R!!! by the way, flames are welcome if you don't like my fic. Getting flames encourages me to try to be a better writer!! BUT.....if you DO like my fic's, tell me!!! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER:: I hate to admit it, but I don't own yu yu hakasho. ::sniffle:: oh, but if I did own Hiei... I would be a VERY happy sugar crazed fire goddess!! ^_^ I don't own the song 'if only she knew' my Michelle Branch.  
  
If only she knew a yu yu hakasho songfic song by: Michelle Branch  
  
* Boton's POV*  
  
Of all the people, it had to be HIM! I had to fall in love with Yusuke Urameshi! When Koenma-sama told me he was to become a Spirit Detective, I admit I had my doubts. But it's amazing how quickly he changed my mind! The way he cares for his family and friends.. It just touched me. They way he even cares for Hiei, who doesn't give a rats ass about ANYONE! Even though I love him, it doesn't matter. I know he likes me, I know he doesn't love me. He loves my best friend..Keiko.  
  
I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
I can see inside you're achin'  
But is it still too early for me to tell?  
  
This is ridiculous! I can't be in love with him! I work with him for Inari's sake! I'm his assistant. My job is to tell him his missions, and  
help him whatever way I can! That's it! Nothing more...nothing less.  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you  
  
If Keiko ever found out my feelings for him, she'd hate me! Or maybe not..maybe she doesn't love like him the way I think she does! If only she knew how I felt about him! Maybe she'd give up and I would have a chance..  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
if only she knew  
Whoa, if only she knew  
  
Wishful thinking. As hard as it may seem, I'm just gonna have to try to forget my feelings. Why does being in love have to be so hard?  
  
I try to let it go  
But I don't know if I can take it  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
Made me see that I can't really fake it  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if its over  
I'm still not over you'  
  
Oh no! Yusuke and Keiko are walking toward me!  
  
Yusuke: hey Boton! What's up?  
  
Keiko: are you ok? You don't look so good.  
  
Boton: oh! I'm fine! I gotta go...se ya!  
  
I run in the opposite direction, away from my friends. I turn around to see Yusuke is still staring at me, concerned. Keiko doesn't notice, and wraps him in a warm embrace. They turn and walk away, hand in hand.  
  
Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
whoa, if only she knew  
  
I watch them as they walk away together. Look at them! They make a perfect couple! What was I thinking before? I cant brake those two up! I don't deserve a guy as wonderful as Yusuke.  
  
I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
So I just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
Whoa  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speakin my mind  
Though it looks as if its over  
I'm still not over you  
Oh, I'm still not over you  
  
Keiko may love Yusuke, but I love him more! She could never love him as much as I do! Is this emotion I feel for him even love? It could just be desire, or a stupid little crush. But if it's not love, than why do I feel this aching feeling in the pit of my heart?  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
Whoa  
'Cause I will never ever walk away  
I'll find a way  
She could never love you like I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa  
  
If only she knew, oh yeah  
  
na na na na na na na na na na na  
  
* music fades off*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Actually, I redid this! It's the same story, only I fixed up the format. If you like, REVIEW!!!!!! They are greatly appreciated!!! 


End file.
